School Trip & Lightning and Thunder
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt stories requested by Sophiegirl1. Grandchild- Fluff and Thunderstorm- Smut


Thank you Sophiegirl1 for the requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Grandchild:**

Sharon's hands were full as she walked over to the table with her granddaughter and all the things she had sweet talked her way into getting. They were at the amusement park for the day with Elizabeth's school and Sharon was chaperoning. Perhaps she was making up for all the school functions she missed in her own children's childhood, or maybe she generally enjoyed spending time with the young girl, Brenda couldn't decide which. Brenda had fallen for the sweet Raydor charm that the eight year old could lather on thickly and was conned into coming along as well. Brenda wasn't one for amusement parks or kids, but apparently the third graders loved her and her southern accent. Brenda was more interested in watching little Elizabeth and Sharon as they bonded like nobody else was around, laughing about some of the silliest things as the older woman purchased this thing after the next from the gift shop.

"Did you two get enough stuff?" Brenda teased as they sat down on the metal bench and put their things down on the table.

Sharon knew she could sometimes spoil her granddaughter more than she should, but she was the only one she had. Whenever those hazel eyes lit up and those full cheeks puffed up, Sharon was a goner and at the little girl's will. "We haven't been anywhere together in a while and I wanted to get her something to remember the day," she reasoned.

Brenda raised an eyebrow as she smiled. She'd never seen the older woman look so radiant and happy before. Elizabeth brought out a youthful side to the captain and Brenda was enjoying it.

"We got you something too, Aunt Brenda," she said sweetly as she produced the oversized chocolate bar. Brenda hated that the she called her that, but she would just have to get used to it. "Sharon," - because Sharon was not about to be called grandma - "said that you would like that more than a teddy bear. I don't see why, though. What else are you going to use to keep you warm at night if you don't have one of these fellas to hold on to?"

Brenda involuntarily let her eyes flicker to Sharon, who was biting her lip as she focused on putting the things into the large plastic bag. Elizabeth was clueless to the silent conversation that the two adults were having as she absently played with the beads on her necklace.

Brenda didn't answer the question and Elizabeth didn't even notice. "How 'bout we go take that ride in the carousel before we have to find the other groups?" Brenda suggested as she looked to the table next to them where a few of the other kids and one teacher sat. "I'm sure they won't mind if we step away for just a minute."

"Really?" Elizabeth squealed happily.

Sharon ran her fingers through her hair and then stood up. "Alright, let's make it quick." Sharon stood; she took Elizabeth's hand in one hand and the bag in the other.

Brenda went to the other side of Sharon and took the bag from Sharon's hand and then laced their fingers together. "Just so you know, you're all I need at night to keep me warm," she whispered close to her ear. Sharon smiled to herself.

Elizabeth caught the smile and beamed. She didn't know it yet, but one day she was going to look back on this day and realize this was the first time she had seen what true love looked like.

**Thunderstorm:**

The lightning lit up the dark sky and illuminated the bedroom as it slipped into the room. The thunder made Brenda startle from her sleep, reaching out to the other side of the bed, but it was empty. She was staying with Sharon as her house had some work done on it and she wasn't used to the unfamiliarity of the room. She was never afraid of thunderstorms, but she always preferred not having to be alone during them. The crackle and boom rang loud in her ears again and she jumped slightly, a small noise coming from her throat. She decided to get up and get some warm water, hoping it would help her. As she left the guest room, the floor creaked beneath her feet. The house was old and it was hard for anyone to walk around it without it being known.

Sharon heard the creak and turned in her bed, looking through the crack in the door. She saw blonde hair and Brenda's small form hidden behind a large shirt. "Everything okay?" Sharon asked loud enough so she could hear her, but not loud enough to scare her.

Brenda smiled as she walked the last few steps and came to the doorway, pushing it open just a little more. "Thunder woke me," she told her thickly. "Did I wake you?"

Sharon shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I haven't slept through a thunderstorm in years," she admitted.

Brenda took a moment before she licked her lips and looked down to the floor. "Want me to keep you company?" Brenda questioned cautiously.

Sharon hummed lightly as she sat up, keeping the cover around her body. She wasn't wearing anything other than her bra and panties under her sheet, but it's not like Brenda hadn't seen her in less before. "Come on in," she whispered and patted the bed.

Brenda felt a lump in her throat when she realized that Sharon wanted her in the bed with her. She had accidentally walked in on Sharon when she was coming out of the shower one morning and ever since then she'd been thinking less than innocent thoughts about her friend.

When she got in the bed, Sharon lifted the cover so Brenda could get under as well. She didn't miss the way the blonde closed her eyes so she didn't see what was under the cover. Sharon found it oddly adorable that she could be so shy when it wasn't necessary. Sharon allowed her the moment of shyness for only a few seconds. She rolled over so she was on her side and she let the sheet rest over her stomach so her breasts were out.

"Brenda," she whispered and then the crackle of thunder and lightning mixing in the air made the younger woman jump. "Come here," she urged.

Brenda's heart was racing from being so close to the other woman and from the noise outside. Brenda moved even closer and let the other woman wrap and arm around her. Brenda closed her eyes and searched for the words to say, but she couldn't think of any.

"Is this okay?" Sharon asked to make sure. Brenda nodded. "Do you want to sleep in here with me?"

Brenda opened her eyes, but before she could meet her eyes, she met Sharon's chest. She felt a familiar heat warm her belly and looked up into knowing green eyes. Brenda didn't answer the question because she knew that sleeping wasn't what she or Sharon wanted to do. She licked her lips slowly and then kept her eyes open as she slowly moved forward to Sharon's inviting mouth. She slowly brushed her lips against Sharon's and then looked into her eyes. "Is this okay?" she echoed from Sharon's earlier question.

Sharon smiled and rolled them over so Brenda was on her back. "Yes," she husked before bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss that warmed them both from their cores. Sharon slid her hands up the thin shirt as their lips caressed each other and their tongues explored the sensitive spots in their mouths. She rolled her fingers over her ribs and then her beasts until she found two hard nipples waiting for her.

The roar of the thunder mixed with Brenda's moan as Sharon rolled her nipples between her fingers. Sharon moved her mouth to Brenda's ear and breathed heavily against it as she massaged and worked Brenda's breasts like clay. "Does this feel good?" Sharon asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes," she whimpered. The sound of the rain hitting the window was loud in one ear and the sound of Sharon's breath was loud in the other. She slid her hands to Sharon's ass and pulled her down against her and drew patterns against the exposed flesh. "Sharon," she whispered needfully.

Sharon looked at her and saw the need in her eyes, the desire in her features. She didn't need her to say anything; she already knew exactly what she wanted. She placed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting up so she could pull off Brenda's shorts and panties, throwing them to the other side of the bed. The thunder roared again, but it wasn't as loud as the sound of her heart racing in her chest. She'd wanted this for so long, but it never seemed like the right time. She was simultaneously feeling petrified and aroused as she lowered her body back down and found a comfortable position.

Brenda felt fingers tentatively stroke her center, spreading her liquid arousal all over her before one of those fingers pushed into her, curving upwards. She met Sharon's eyes, smiling at her, watching her green eyes darken under the light that came with the lightning. "That feels good," she whispered softly and Sharon slowly started to penetrate her with just one finger. Brenda let her hands stroke every part of Sharon's body she could reach as she slowly rocked to meet Sharon's finger.

Sharon slowly added a second finger and Brenda's walls tightened immediately. She stopped her fingers so she could grow used to the feeling of them inside her. The sound of the rain hitting the window got louder and Sharon could almost ignore the sound of her own heart as it pounded in her ear. "How's that?" she asked as she started rocking the two fingers inside her.

"Good," she whispered as she arched, her hips pushing forward. "You can go harder," she told her and then wrapped arms around Sharon's torso, her fingers digging into her back.

Sharon leaned her head down and kissed every part of Brenda's body she could reach as her fingers picked up their pace. Brenda moaned loudly and rocked her hips, gasping every now and then when Sharon's teeth scraped against her skin. The rain and their moans mixed together, creating a beautiful song that filled the hot air. The bed creaked and the thunder roared as Sharon moved Brenda's body to places it had never been before.

A third finger was added, stretching her deliciously. She cursed under her breath and scratched her nails into Sharon's back as she worked harder. "Sharon," she moaned with lust thick in her tone. "Oh, Sharon." She was getting closer and closer to that place where she felt like she was going to explode. It had been so long since she'd felt this good, so full, and complete in a sexual way. In all honesty, Fritz had never satisfied her this way. Sharon was awakening parts of her that she had hardly remembered exited and it was amazing.

Sharon felt velvety smooth walls clamp on to her fingers and a shrilling sound come from the blonde below her. It all happening so fast; Sharon pushed her fingers in hardly, once, twice, three times, and then she was climaxing, scratching at her back as she let out a screeching sound. Sharon moaned from the pleasurable pain of the woman clawing at her back and worked Brenda's center until she was sure she could take no more.

She carefully pulled her fingers out and then rolled over, not even hiding it when she immediately brought her fingers to her mouth to taste the other woman. She moaned softly; she always imagined she would taste good, but good was an understatement for the delicious taste she was finally able to sample. Brenda rolled over and started kissing her leisurely, only stopping to move her kisses further down. Sharon normally wouldn't turn down sex, especially when she had technically "earned it", but for once in many, many years, she could feel herself slowly falling asleep in the middle of a thunderstorm. She pulled Brenda up to her and in her kiss she explained that what she really wanted was to cuddle against her body and sleep. Brenda didn't mind. And that night was the first that Sharon was able to sleep during a thunderstorm through the entire night.

The End

Well, thunderstorm was rather long. I just really loved that prompt, so I couldn't keep it that short. Thanks for the great prompts, dear.


End file.
